Throw It All Away
by Tenma JigokuSenyo
Summary: AU: She is a miko heiress and has the perfect life. She is secure, happy and content. She needs nothing more than what she already has. But her life belongs to her sister, and her sister belongs to the Lord – Inuyasha. InuKag.
1. Assistance

Title: Throw It All Away 

**Author: Tenma **

**Disclaimer: This applies to all chapters; Inuyasha and all related characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Story Summary: She is a miko heiress and has the perfect life. She is secure, happy and content. She needs nothing more than what she already has. But her life belongs to her sister, and her sister belongs to the Lord – Inuyasha.**

**Characters in this Chapter:**

**Higurashi Kagome: Is a noble of the Higurashi line. Heir to Higurashi line. Is a fighter and healer miko. 17 years of age. Loving, caring, thinks little of herself, loves life, loves her sister, gets angered easily. **

Tamou Kouga: Head noble of the Wolf Demon clans. Betrothed to Kagome. 20 years of age. Quiet, calm, humble, courageous, shy, courteous.

**Shikaza Miroku: High priest of the Higurashi Clan. Kagome's cousin. Kagome is his charge. 19 years of age. Calm, quiet, funny, slightly perverted, can be serious, sensible.**

Chapter 1: Assistance Date Written: 4/18/05 

In a carriage that strolled across the countryside, a woman sat seated by the window. With ebony hair, and charcoal blue eyes, she was calm and serene.

Across from her slept her betrothed, a dark haired man with a relaxed position. He dressed in formal clothing from his wolven tribes; she dressed in a formal kimono of reds, pinks, and oranges.

Higurashi Kagome was not a happy lady. Her kimono itched and back was stiff from sitting in the same position all day. She looked over at Kouga. Sure, he was comfortable. His formal dress robes were the same things he always wore, just neater.

But she did not complain out loud, she was content knowing that she was going to see her sister.

Because she was the heir to the Higurashi line, she grew up as a shrine maiden and she knew all about politics. In public, she would sit behind a dark shade in which she would whisper her words to Kouga who would repeat the. After all, it was not a woman's duty to be involved in such things. But in private, she was free to speak as she wished.

The only thing was, that, no matter what, her duty would always be to her sister. Lady Kikyou. She loved her sister. More than anything. When she had finished her training as a miko and as a politician, she swore an oath in front of the whole Higurashi family, saying that she would expend all her resources, energies, knowledge, and life, to her sister's well-being. Kikyou had, like wise, sworn an oath to give her sister help when in need.

But Kikyou had gone off to see the world and ended up getting marrying to the Lord of the Northern Lands, Sei-Sama. Back at home, Kagome's mother decided that it was time that she had gotten betrothed to man who would support her all her life.

The Wolf tribes lived in the neighboring forests and mountains on the west side of the Higurashi Home. Kimiko, Kagome's mom, had her betrothed to Tamou Kouga, the leader of the wolf tribes. Kouga loved another woman, a white wolf demon by the name of Hisshin Ayame. They loved each other, but under stood that Ayame would be his mistress and Kagome his wife.

Kagome thought of Kouga as an older brother, one who supported her and reprimanded her, when she should have been. Kouga thought of her as a little sister, and being an only child, he cared very deeply for her.

So the love between them was nothing into the romantic area. Kagome, while she believed in love, had not loved anyone but her sister. Which was why she was in a carriage on her way to the Western Castle her sister currently resided in with Sei-Sama.

The country was going through a pre-war stage. The people were fussing and the Southern Kingdom was angry that the Northern Kingdom had denied a union. But a sinister and mysterious man ruled the Southern Kingdom, and Sei-Sama knew better than to fall into a trap that would lead to the doom of the country. The neutral lands of Sei-Sama's half brother was the northernmost land of Hokkaido. That lord had not wanted join the Southern Kingdom or The Northern Kingdom, deciding instead to stay neutral.

And that was where Kagome came in. All of Sei-Sama's politicians and advisors could neither placate their Lord nor come up with enough persuasion to convince other countries to join the war on their side. So the Lady Kikyou had decided to intervene and asked Kagome for assistance. Kagome had answered positively and headed straight away for the Western Castle with her betrothed Kouga and her cousin, the High Priest, Miroku.

Suddenly the carriage stopped, she could hear muffled voices. The sun had already set. Miroku came to the door and opened it.

"Come Kagome-Chan, the servants will get the luggage. A maid informed me that your sister fell asleep waiting for you and that she has already been carried into her chambers." He told her as he helped her out of the carriage.

"I will have to meet her tomorrow then. What of Sei-Sama?" Kagome asked the maid standing a few feet away. Miroku stepped into the carriage to wake up Kouga.

"He is sleeping beside her. The two of them have meetings tomorrow from morning till afternoon. You will have wait until dinner to see them. But one of Kikyou-Sama's personal maids has told me that you are free to wander around the castle as you wish." The maid answered. Kagome nodded in recognition.

Kouga stepped out of the carriage, took Kagome's hand and kissed her on the forehead. "Good morning."

Kagome smiled. He always made her smile.

A servant led them to their rooms. Because they were not yet wed, they had adjoining rooms instead of one chamber. Miroku had a room across the way.

"I will see you tomorrow, Onee-chan." Kagome whispered to herself before falling asleep.

The next morning, Kagome woke up bright and early. Miroku, who woke up before dawn every day, met Kagome in the breakfast hall.

"Ohayo, Miroku-san."

"Why, lady Kagome! You look stunning! As usual." He winked. Kagome rolled her eyes but could not suppress a small giggle.

"Very funny Miroku. I'm only wearing a yukata."

He shrugged, "I need to warm up my skills every morning with someone." He sighed dramatically, "Why must you taunt me young lady, your good looks just pull at my insides! Or how about, Ah! My eyes! Your blinding beauty! If only my eyes were worthy enough to gaze upon your heavenliness!" He exclaimed with overzealous facial expressions.

Kagome giggled again, "Nice to know I'm useful to you in someway, dear cousin." Miroku smiled.

"Chin up Kagome, you will be seeing your sister again soon."

"I know, but I am afraid she has changed. Or what if I have changed too much? What if - "

Miroku put a finger to her lips. "She loves you, and you love her. In all the times I have see you and her together, her eyes only have lights in them when she is with you." He gave her a charming smile before saying "Off to woo the ladies! I mean, to meditate and find the true purpose in life!" he winked again before walking off.

"Thanks Miro... Well, off to find the gardens!" She said with a mischievous smile on her face.

After finally finding the gardens, she took a seat near a water fountain. She wandered around looking for something. When she came to a small clearing, she found what she was looking for, a white lily. Kagome smiled, she was having a great day!

But suddenly, it all came crashing down, literally. There was a cracking sound and a tree branch broke away, along with the man sitting on it.

"Ack!"

"Eeek!"

The branch fell in front of her, but the man fell on top of her.

Blushing at the close proximity, she shoved him off.

"Are you okay sir?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me wench!" he said, swiping at her hand.

"Well excuse me, I was only trying to help!" Kagome replied indignantly.

"Well I don't need the help of a wench who's picking flowers from my garden!"

"I am not a wench!"

"Alright, 'bitch' then."

"You asshole!"

"Ho."

"Loser!"

"Dork!"

"Jerk."

"Idiot!"

"Meanie!"

"I can't be a meanie _and_ a flower-lover."

'So he's the gardener.' Kagome thought. "Whatever, I'm leaving."

"Good, one less thing I have to deal with." He said uncaringly.

"Hmph!" she replied stalking off_… 'Jerk…can't even accept a helping hand. What ever happened to being chivalrous? Whatever, he was a stupid, idiotioc moron…although he was kinda cute, no! Must. stop. thinking!_'

She looked up at sky. "I should go back in the castle. It's already past noon, Kouga is probably worried about me. Not to mention I have a sister to prepare for. Stupid gardener…"

Well, that's only the first chapter. I know the characters seem a little OOC, but that's because they aren't sure of where they are, everything's different and they are trying to figure out to recreate their lifestyles. Basically, they're still a little shy.

But don't worry, Kagome's nature will come out more later and you'll meet Inuyasha soon enough. Kouga will stay this way though; I don't plan on changing that.

Special thanks to my Beta: Holy Pancake

In the next chapter: Kagome sees her sister and meets the King. We also learn a bit about what Kikyou's been doing the past couple years. Not to mention, the birth of a dark secret between the happy couple…


	2. Beloved

Title: Throw It All Away 

**Author: Tenma **

**Disclaimer: This applies to all chapters; Inuyasha and all related characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Story Summary: She is a miko heiress and has the perfect life. She is secure, happy and content. She needs nothing more than what she already has. But her life belongs to her sister, and her sister belongs to the Lord – Inuyasha.**

**New Characters in this Chapter:**

Sei Inuyasha: Lord of the Northern half of Japan. Is a half-demon. In human years, 20; in Hanyou years, 200. Arrogant, self-conscious, proud, courageous, sarcastic, can be caring, thoughtful, smart.

**Sei Kikyou: Lady of the Northern half of Japan. Is a healer miko. 19 years of age. Quiet, smart, proud, curt, sensible, loves only her sister. **

Chapter 2: Beloved Date Written: 4/18/05 

It was the moment of truth. Kagome and Kikyou were to meet again. She was so looking forward to seeing her sister that she even wore a green and cream kimono, one of her sister's favorites. She also wore the silver hair adornments her sister had given her. Miroku wore nice purple and black monk robes and Kouga wore the usual.

As Kagome sat at her place at the dining table seated next to Kouga. Miroku had eaten earlier and he wasn't needed to see the Lord and Lady anyway. He seemed calm about it.

But Kagome was a nervous wreck. She was going to see her sister again. A few more minutes and she would walk in the room.

"Kagome, your hands are shaking." Kouga pointed out.

"Oh. Ummm…" they wouldn't stop shaking. So, doing what she did when she was a child, she sat on them. Kouga chuckled.

"Nervous much?"

"How could you tell?" she asked sarcastically.

"Very easily." Kouga responded.

She was about to comment but the doors suddenly opened and in walked a beautiful and curvy figure bedecked in pearls, jewels, red velvet and white satin.

The two of them stood and bowed deeply waiting for the Lady to take her seats before sitting again.

But when Kagome sat down, her nervousness wore away. Handing the white lily to her sister, Kikyou smiled and handed her a white lily of the valley. Kagome smiled back.

"Welcome, Kagome-chan. You seemed to have grown up so much." She giggled softly. "Mother was right, we do look a lot a like."

"Except I've always loved your hair better than mine, it's just a little bit longer, but still." The laughed together.

In all his years, Kouga had never heard such a beautiful sound. When Kagome laughed alone, it was like the heavens shined upon you. But when the two of them laughed together, it was like a chorus of nymphs and sirens, enchanting you to forever want to listen to their music.

"How have you been these past few years, Kikyou? We haven't talked much, but you look so much more relaxed than you did when you left home."

"Home was a wreck for me. I still don't know how you handle it Kagome. All that racket and confusion, it was just too much for me. So I went out to look at the world, get a little peace. And that's when I came to the kingdom. I wanted to give our Lord a blessing for his future reign and, in the end, we got married. Funny how that works, huh?" Kikyou said with a smile.

'She's much happier here. But, no matter how much we need you at home, I guess you'll never come.' Kagome thought sadly. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Yes, it is. Well, I am glad for you, my beloved sister. You deserve your happiness. But I must ask, where is our Lord?" Kagome asked. He was the main reason she was here after all.

"He said he had a long day with his advisors and wanted to freshen up before coming to see you. But anyway, " She turned to Kouga, "How are you, Lord Kouga? I hear you have been betrothed to my beloved little sister."

He cleared his throat. He was nervous, there was something about this woman. Something not right. "I am fine, my Lady. You are merciful to ask. And yes, I am betrothed to your sister, but as she and I have agreed, it is for our families only. I have another in my heart, and Kagome is like a younger sister to me."

"How terrible for mother to have to make you wed this way, Kagome! It should be for love. And please, Lord Kouga, call me Kikyou. Kikyou-san if you must." Kikyou requested.

"Only if you call me Kouga. Niceties have always unnerved me," he responded.

She laughed, but to Kouga, it was only half the beauty. "Alright then Kouga. Kagome –"

The doors burst open and it was silent. The three of them stood and bowed deeply in respect. He walked very briskly, Kagome noticed, not at all like Kikyou's small, light steps.

Kikyou sat down first, then followed by Kagome and Kouga together.

"Kagome, meet my husband, Sei Inuyasha. Inuyasha meet my beloved sister, Higurashi Kagome and her betrothed, Tamou Kouga of the Wolves."

Kagome looked up. Oh shit. It was the gardener. The gardener she yelled at gardener. The gardener she thought was hot gardener.

_That_ gardener.

Kagome's POV+

Crap…no, double crap! The guy that I thought was the gardener, I had yelled at, and it ends up that he was the Lord! _The_ Lord! And I thought he was hot! Oh, who am I kidding? He could have me beheaded and I'm thinking about his looks!

Uh oh, he's smirking. Crap!

Inuyasha's POV+

So this is Kikyou's sister. Wow, they look so much a like. Heck, I'm surprised they're not twi - …Wait a minute, that's the girl that yelled at me this morning…heh heh, I smirk and her face lights up with horror. Ooooh, she's gonna get it now…

Normal POV+

Kagome bowed her head slowly, "I am honored to be in your presence, Sei-Sama." She said, her head still bowed in recognition.

"As am I, your honor. " Kouga said, following Kagome's lead.

"It is my…pleasure." He said slowly.

But Kagome knew, she was in deep trouble, and the next month or so was going to be hell. She gulped.

"Inuyasha, be nice!" Kikyou scolded. She knew he was just being silly. "This is my sister you're talking to, and she's about to help you save your kingdom!"

He snorted. "What could a little girl do that my advisors could not? I appreciate your help Kikyou, but I can handle this myself."

'O, no. He did _not_ just call me an incompetent fool.' Kagome was riled, no one insulted her or her sister and got away with it.

Kouga, too, was angry but said nothing. Kagome's actions would be enough for the both of them.

"Excuse me, but I can too outsmart your advisors. Just because I am a 'little girl' as you say, does not mean I am incompetent! You are lucky my sister was the one who asked me or I would not even have bothered coming!"

"Good, I have enough to deal with and I don't need a whiny little girl's crap. Even if you are my wife's sister, I don't have to listen to you. Look at you, flaring with emotion. Geez, why couldn't you have ended up a bit more posed like Kikyou! She's not spouting words like buffoon." He said indifferently, poking at his food.

Kikyou gasped. How could her husband be so mean! He was never like that before!

She looked over at Kagome. She knew the remark about her being more like Kikyou had struck deep. The family always thought Kagome was too reckless for her own good and had continuously put her down for it. But Kikyou had never liked it. She would get angry and say that Kagome should be whoever she wanted to be.

Kagome said nothing. Whenever people shot insults at them she would either retaliate, or she would ignore it. But it hurt. It hurt so much. So many reopened scars. Everything was tight in her chest and it was painful to breath. Tears blurred her vision. In a choked voice she spoke shakily,

"Please excuse me." And she ran off, tears full of pink miko energy burning holes in the marble.

Kouga stood up. "Always I have thought of you as a great Lord, Sei-Sama. You think for your people and not for yourself. But now, I see no difference between _you _and a buffoon." With a small swirl of wind he was gone.

"Hmph. I didn't need any advice from her anyway. Besides, that wolf stank." He said sipping at his tea. He was a bout to put it down when a streak of blue light shot through the cup and shattered, at the same time cutting his cheek. He was in shock,

"What the hell are you doing Kikyou!" he shouted. But she did not answer, her eyes glowed blue and her hair was starting to flow around her.

When she spoke, her voice was full of genuine hurt, her eyes showing her broken and appalled feelings.

"Inuyasha! How could you! That was my younger sister! And you practically shot her where she stood! You broke her into a million pieces and left her to lay dead! She came on the pretenses that she was here to aid you! YOU! She is the only person I can love freely! The only person I care about! Look what you did to her."

He scowled, his anger covering his guilt and hurt. "And what of me Kikyou? You say you love only her and yet you stand there, my wife. What of me? What of us?"

She looked away from his eyes. Those molten eyes that burned into her very soul. Quietly and with meaning she responded, "You know of our situation. Do not ask me questions you already know the answers to."

And she was gone.

He sipped at his sake, the dining hall now silent. 'As it used to be.'

**Okay, by now, you're all wondering whether this is going to be an Inuyasha and Kikyou story. Well… _NO!_**

**To me, Kikyou is a good character. She's actually one of my favorites, but I absolutely DESPISE the Inuyasha/Kikyou coupling. They seem too much like family to be anything else, so…yes, this is Inu/Kag. There will also be Miro/San and a little Kou/Aya. **

**Special thanks to my Beta: Holy Pancake**

**In the next chapter: Kagome locks herself in her room. She won't come out and won't let anyone come in. visions of past memories plague her. Kikyou breaks into Kagome's room and they talk. A dark lie is revealed and pervert meets warrior.**


	3. Coverup

Title: Throw It All Away 

**Author: Tenma **

**Disclaimer: This applies to all chapters; Inuyasha and all related characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Story Summary: She is a miko heiress and has the perfect life. She is secure, happy and content. She needs nothing more than what she already has. But her life belongs to her sister, and her sister belongs to the Lord – Inuyasha.**

**New Characters in this Chapter:**

**Jittai Sango: Head of the Royal Guard. She is Inuyasha's most trusted warrior and strongest of his army. Descendent of the now extinct Taijiya village. Weapon of choice is her Hiraikotsu and her partner in crime is Kirara. 18 years of age. Smart, sharp, strong, calm, disciplined.**

**Chapter 3: Cover Up **

**Date Written: 4/21/05**

She was distressed. But more than that, she was hurt. Normally Kouga would give a few words of wisdom or Miroku would cheer her up with his funnily lecherous ways and all would be forgotten, but she paid no mind to them, instead seeking solace in the room she had been given.

Higurashi Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep. Dreams and memories plagued her of her family members talking of her inappropriate behavior. Kikyou sticking up for her. Her mother scolding Kikyou for speaking without being spoken to first.

Her forehead sweating and her eyes streaming, she woke up screaming.

"Kagome! Kagome it's me, Kikyou." Kikyou put a hand to her forehead gently pushing her lie back on the bed.

"Wha-what are you doing here, I locked the door. It's nighttime you should be wi–"

"Shh. Here Kagome, your nightgown. Change." Slowly, almost painfully she changed out of her kimono and into her night dress.

"Sleep Kagome, I'll be here when you awake."

Nodding drowsily, Kagome quietly fell asleep. Carefully and softly, Kikyou crawled into bed next to her sister, as she did when they were young, and they fell asleep, two sisters, the ethereal glow of the moon blanketing them.

Miroku walked calmly through the gardens. They were beautiful, the flowers. Each one had its own face and each its own scent.

Looking up at the up moon, he frowned. Kagome had come to his mind. The poor woman. Much he cared for her. They were close as children, he in monk training and her in miko training; they ended up spending a lot of time together.

Sighing, he head back to the castle. But as he went, there was an odd sound that attracted him. Someone was yelling.

Following the sound to a clearing beyond the forest's edge, a woman decked in black and magenta held a giant bone that radiated a weak demon's aura and was practicing fighting technique with a firecat.

As he watched her, he became entranced, her fluid movements mesmerizing him into a peaceful daze he had never known. Her ponytail swishing crazily, tempting him, pulling him toward her.

_'She is beautiful. I wonder who she is.'_ He took a step forward. But to his dismay, the firecat stopped and growled, interrupting the exotic dance she did.

Turning around, he saw her face fully, and he was stunned. But quickly, he covered it up.

"What do you want?"

His mouth opened. He meant to say that he was just passing by, but his mouth said, "to gaze upon your beauty and drink from it like a sweet nectar." He blushed and slapped a hand over his mouth. Oops.

She rolled her eyes, but blushed nonetheless. Who the heck was this man?

"Well then, um, if you don't mind, I'll just be going. I've been up too long anyway. Come, Kirara." The firecat followed her and she walked briskly past him.

_'No! She's leaving! Think fast Miroku! Uhh…'_ "Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Um…" _'Crap…what now?'_

She raised an eyebrow.

_'Come on Miroku, pull yourself together!'_ "I wish to know the name of the lovely lady who graces me so with her presence."

"Sango. Anything else?" Kirara mewled at her feet.

Smiling softly he lightly shook his head. "No."

"Well, goodnight then - " she looked at his robes, " Houshi-Sama"

"Goodnight, fair warrior.'

With a small smile and a light flush on her cheeks, she jogged off, her firecat following along after her.

And, not knowing how he managed to get back to his room while in such a daze, Miroku sighed happily and flopped on his futon.

"Buddha has blessed me."

As soon as he woke up, Inuyasha knew something was amiss, Kikyou was not next to him. He sighed remembering their 'talk' the night before. _'Kikyou…Why did we choose this lie that we live in?'_

Yawning, Kagome stretched, releasing some of her sore muscles. Kikyou slept soundly next to her. _'Just like when we were children.'_

Sitting up, she yawned again. Kikyou, stirred by the sudden movement, smiled at her sister.

Instinctively, Kagome smiled back.

"Kagome? Are you feeling better?"

"A little, I have rested well."

"I am sorry for yesterday's dinner, I had hoped things would go better." Kikyou said, truly sorry.

"You should not apologize for his actions, he can do it himself." Kagome said firmly. Kikyou sat up next to her.

"But you came here as a guest and he was not hospitable, as his wife. It is I who should be sorry for not keeping him in check."

"Perhaps, and I accept your apology, though I shall continue to wait for his."

"Alright. But I guess that will mean you have to stay for a while, soooo… I want you to stay till my birthday!" Kikyou said happily.

Kagome giggled. "Alright. I almost forgot about it. I'll have to go get you a gift."

"No gift could be better than you coming to se me and my new life here in the castle."

Kagome giggled again, "I don't think I'll ever get used to you being married. It's just so…weird. My only sister, in love and married." She laughed.

But Kikyou did not laugh back. Instead, she cringed and looked away.

"Kikyou? What's wrong?"

"Kagome, if I tell you this, you must not say anything – to anyone. Please." Kikyou took Kagome's hands and searched her sister's eyes. For what, Kagome did not know.

"O-of course. I promise, just, do not look at me with those eyes Kikyou, they are broken and they pain me."

"Oh, Kagome!" Kikyou hugged her sister around the neck and burst into tears.

Kagome rubbed her sister's back, comforting her as best she could.

"Kagome, my marriage to the Lord…it…I …we do not love each other. Or, I do not love him. Not in the way our mother loved our father, or in the way Lord Kouga loves Ayame.

"Our love, has no passion. When I met the Lord, he was alone, as I was. We both needed each other, for solace and comfort. We knew each other for one week and then I left to travel the Southern kingdom, but we needed each other. We needed the common hurt. It is nothing but a mutual agreement. I do not love him…and he…he does not love Me." she sobbed again.

"O sister, what do I do, I have married man who does not love me, and I do not love him. And worse, I feel as if what we share is only because we have nothing else. We are only hurting each other by staying near each other."

Kagome said nothing. She was only slightly shocked, but somehow, she knew her sister was never in love with the man.

"Kikyou, he needed you, and you needed him. I can see that, I do not think you two went about this the right way, but at least you are no longer alone. Though at the same time, I do not think you should abuse each other in such a way. I love you Kikyou, I want you to be happy. So no matter what you choose to do, I will support you in your decision…unless of course you go crazy on me and try to rule the world in your nightgown!"

Kikyou giggled. "Thank you Kagome. But until I decide I will just have to cover up my feelings so that my choice will be solely unbiased."

"That sounds like a good idea. But for now, we should go get changed. I'm starving." Kagome's stomach grumbled loudly.

The two laughed together.

That morning, Kouga and Miroku arrived at the breakfast hall early. The two had not yet eaten, instead opting to wait for Kagome.

What they did not expect was for Kagome and Kikyou to come into the dining hall, laughing at something completely inane, and dressed identically in red and white kimonos.

"Good morning Lady Kikyou, Lady Kagome." Miroku said pleasantly.

"I trust you both slept well?" Kouga asked concernedly.

"Good morning Kouga, Miroku. And yes, we both slept soundly." Kagome answered.

The two burst into giggles again.

And soon, the four of them were seated at the table, eating breakfast in polite company, laughing and giggling like schoolchildren.

But, unknowingly, two jealous eyes watched from the corridor.

**So far, you've found only the base of Inuyasha and Kikyou's odd relationship. But you've only heard Kikyou's side. What of Inuyasha? **

**Special thanks to my Beta: Holy Pancake**

**In the next chapter: determined to make things right, Kikyou makes three deals: one with Inuyasha, Kouga, and Kagome. Each deal is kept secret from the other. But what are the terms? **

Please review 


End file.
